Revival of the Sannin
by Helldemon663
Summary: First Fanfic. What if the Sannin stayed together and took a new team including Naruto to fulfill a promise to Jiraiya's former student? Read and Review Enjoy!


A/N: This is the first fanfic i have done, i apologize beforehand for misspellings and there is undoubtedly other stuff i will get wrong so forgive me. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy reading!

Chapter One

Three shinobi walked into the gates of Konoha after a long mission and we're off to the Hokage tower to report to their sensei.

"So Orochimaru, you think sensei is going to name you as his successor?" questioned Jiraiya. "C'mon Jiraiya no one else is in the hot seat for it….well maybe that Namikaze jounin we've heard so much about" spoke Tsunade. "Heh, That student of mine may actually be hokage before you Orochimaru" joked Jiraiya. Orochimaru laughed at the slight jab his teammate made at him. "I have to admit Jiraiya; your student may very well become the Yondaime instead of me. He is more calm-headed and can deal with stressful situations even if he is a naïve brat" spoke the last member of the sannin.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both stopped mid-stride and stared at their teammate with widened eyes.

Jiraiya spoke after a minute "You mean, you don't care if my student becomes hokage before you?" Orochimaru then stopped and looked and his teammate "If Sarutobi-sensei decided Namikaze would be a better candidate for Hokage I will accept his decision no matter how much I think I could be better than your student." Tsunade decided to speak next "Well I'm glad your so okay with it way instead of going crazy about not becoming the Yondaime" Orochimaru laughed slightly "With that hiraishin jutsu of Minato's, I think even I would have difficulty beating him "

With that the three headed off to give their report to the Hokage.

A couple months later the whole village of konoha was surrounded around the hokage tower eagerly waiting to see their new Hokage.

Sarutobi looked at his successor in his office with a large smile on his face. "You have done well to get to the position you are about to be in Minato." Minato Namikaze looked at Sarutobi with one of his largest grins "Thank you Hokage-sama." It is at this point the three sannin walked into the room wearing smiles for the young about-to-be hokage. "Look he's all grown up" Jiraiya said as he pretended to wipe away his fake tears. Everyone in the room shared a good laugh as Tsunade wrapped Minato up in a hug "Congratulations Minato, I'm proud of you" Minato smiled and thanked Tsunade. Orochimaru slowly walked up to Minato after Tsunade had finished giving him a hug and held out his hand, in which Minato grabbed with his in a firm handshake. "Congratulations brat. I thought I would be the Yondaime but I respect sensei for giving such an honorable man this position instead of myself." "Thank you Orochimaru it means a lot coming from an honorable shinobi like you." "WHAT?! You didn't call your sensei an honorable man but you're going to call my teammate one! I don't think I should've let you sign the toad contract now" whined Jiraiya. Jiraiya was then sent into the wall across the room by his annoyed teammate. "I swear to kami Jiraiya, if you whine about another thing I'm going to make sure the next hit will leave you unconscious for a week!" "Fine, fine calm down Tsunade-hime." Sarutobi laughed lightly at his students "Okay it is time for our village to see their new hokage."

Minato nodded and walked with Sarutobi to the balcony. The crowd around the tower was brought to life seeing the Hokage and the young blonde man next to him. Sarutobi looked down at the crowd and raised his voice so all would hear him "Today I am stepping down as the Sandaime Hokage." People in the crowd we're saddened knowing that the Sandaime was stepping down; this didn't go unnoticed by Sarutobi. "People of Konoha you may be saddened while I am steeping down but I am leaving someone just as capable as I to run this Village successfully. This young man has shown time and time again that he has what is needed to run this village and that very thing would be the Will of Fire! This young man greatly changed the outcome of the recent war and will put his life on the line to save this village! I am proud to be the one to give the title of Hokage to Minato Namikaze!"

Minato stepped forth so everyone in the crowd could see him. The third pulled off the hokage robe and handed it to Minato who put it on. Sarutobi then took of the hat and handed it over to Minato who held it in his hands. "People of Konoha, I am honored to become the Yondaime hokage and will server this village to the best of my ability and keep it as safe as possible" Minato shouted making the crowd roar with excitement. Sarutobi stepped up one more time "We now officially have the Yondaime Hokage!" At this point the crowd went wild with excitement for the years to come with a new hokage, while Sarutobi and Minato walked back into his office.

"Once again congratulations Minato, now that you are hokage I am going join my teammates in being on the council and supervising you if you need help."As the third left the office Minato nodded and sat at his new desk wondering what will come in the later years.

_**XXXXXOne Year LaterXXXXX**_

Jiraiya opened the door to the hokage's office to find his student and his sensei looking at papers on the desk. "You know while a nine tailed beast on its way I don't think doing paperwork is exactly the best thing to do" joked Jiraiya. Minato stared at his sensei "Jiraiya-sensei you know better than to assume that I'm doing some crappy paperwork when the kyuubi is approaching." "Minato I believe this will work, I still think you should let me do this" Sarutobi said to Minato with a face pleading him not to do what he had planned. "I'm sorry Sarutobi but I have to do this as hokage" "Is there any other way to do this without using your child, I know this sounds bad but there are many children who are orphans that could be used." "How can I use some other child when I am not willing to use my own! What would the village think of me, of the child that I would be doing this to!" shouted an upset Minato. "I'm sorry Minato, well now that you are prepared I am going to get ready for the upcoming battle" Sarutobi replied while walking out of the office.

Jiraiya walked over to Minato who was still looking over the seal and put a hand on his shoulder "You're a good hokage Minato; I don't think anyone else would make the sacrifice you are going to make." Minato kept his head down in sadness as a few tears fell onto the table "Sensei, Jiraiya would you do me a favor after all this is said and done?" Jiraiya looked at his student with a questioned look "Sure kid, what is it you want me to do?" Minato laughed lightly at his teachers comment "I want this village to see my son as a hero when I seal the kyuubi into him, but I know that's not going to happen as much as I want it to. I want you to grab Kakashi and take Naruto out of the village and train him. I want him to have friends but I care about his safety more." Jiraiya looked at his student slightly taken aback at what his student had just asked him to do. "You want me to take your son out of the village with Kakashi and train him? Do you know the consequences of that action?" Minato looked up and half smiled at his teacher "Since when have you cared about consequences sensei?" Jiraiya laughed at his student and nodded his head "Ok kid I'll take Naruto with me after the battle and train him, but I'm not going to make Kakashi come with me though he can come if he wants but I won't force him into it." Minato smiled and nodded his head "that's all I'm asking for" Jiraiya smiled and started heading out of the office "Spend some time with your wife Minato" with that Jiraiya was gone.

Minato was soon with his wife who was with Tsunade. "Hey Tsunade, Kushina" Both of the women turned and looked at the young hokage who was coming towards them "Hey brat, what've you been up to?" "Getting ready for the attack with sensei and Sarutobi" the group sat quietly for a minute before Tsunade stood up and left the room after saying "Im going to find my teammates I will catch up with you later Kushina, bye Minato."Minato kissed his wife on the forehead and smiled "are you doing okay honey?" Kushina smiled back at her husband and nodded "yes I'm fine" The two sat and talked with each other about their past and funny moments, so they wouldn't have to think about the coming attack for a little longer.

6 hours later Naruto was delivered and Minato was sitting next to his wife who was holding the baby. Seconds later an anbu appeared in the room "Hokage-sama the kyuubi has just reached the gates of konoha, the sannin are currently holding it off with their summons but we aren't sure how long they will last." Minato looked at his wife sadly and then turned back to the anbu member "Tell Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru to hold of the kyuubi till I arrive!" The anbu nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Minato then turned towards his wife "I'm sorry honey, but it's time." Kushina started crying and holding naruto close to her "Are you sure you have to use naruto? Why do you have to be the one to do this?" A few tears were falling down Minato's face "I'm the hokage so I must protect the village and I have to use naruto because I wont use someone else's child if I'm not willing to use my own" Minato stated while letting more tears fall from his face. Kushina nodded in understanding and shared a kiss with Minato before handing over Naruto to Minato as he disappeared in a bright flash of yellow.

Minato appeared atop of Gamabunta next to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru fall back i will take it from here!" shouted the Yondaime. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru nodded while jumping back out of the battle. Minato looked at his son "I'm truly sorry naruto, but I must do this for the village." With that Minato had Gamabunta jump forward as Minato preformed the Shiki Fuujin _(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)_ on the nine tailed beast sealing it into naruto. After the sealing was completed Gamabunta disappeared since there was nothing connecting him to the human realm anymore. Minato who was holding naruto tightly in his arms fell to the ground as Gamabunta disappeared.

The shinobi who were battling the large beast saw the Yondaime fall after he had sealed the beast and ran to him followed by the three sannin. All the shinobi let tears fall from their eyes as they looked at their lifeless leader clutching a baby boy. Jiraiya leaned down and picked up his fallen student and headed back to the hokage tower with Tsunade carrying Naruto and Orochimaru and the other shinobi following after.. As Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru made it into the hokage's office Jiraiya laid his student on the couch that was in there as Tsunade went to check on Kushina. Sarutobi walked into the office shortly after and saw Jiraiya trying to hold Naruto, but not doing such a great job as he was about to drop the child. Sarutobi walked over to Jiraiya and laughed slightly as he grabbed the child and held him in his arms. "Orochimaru, I know now is a time of grief and sadness but we are in the need of a hokage." Orochimaru interjected before his sensei could say anymore "I'm sorry Sarutobi-sensei but I decline the position" Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked at Orochimaru shocked. "Are you sure Orochimaru you wanted to be the hokage before Minato became hokage" questioned Sarutobi. "I'm positive sensei I've decided to leave the village for a while with my student Anko to train her further." Sarutobi nodded "I understand, I guess I will take the position as the hokage again since Jiraiya has his network to keep running and Tsunade is bound to leave the village also." Tsunade walked into the room a minute later with tears streaming down her face "Kushina, is…..is dead. I couldn't find her in her hospital room, so I went looking for her and found her body at the end of the hall on her floor with a sword through her stomach" Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Sarutobi were all shocked at what they were just told. "Did she commit suicide!?" her sensei questioned. Tsunade shook her head with more tears streaming down her face "the sword had Iwagakure's symbol on the hilt." Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Orochimaru just stood there as some tears fell from their faces. An Anbu appeared in the room at that moment and looked at Sarutobi "Who is the current hokage Sarutobi-sama?" Sarutobi looked up at the anbu "I am taking the place as hokage again, what is it you need anbu-san?" "The council has assembled and requests you for a meeting about what has currently happened" "tell them I will be there shortly replied the old man. The anbu nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Now you three understand I must tell them everything that has happened tonight right?" The three nodded as Sarutobi handed Naruto over to Jiraiya "hold onto Naruto until I call for you to come in so we can decide what will happen to him" Sarutobi said as he walked out the door. The three stood shocked for a minute before Jiraiya remembered what he had promised his student, and then remember his student saying he wanted Naruto to have friends.

"You guys may be mad at me for what I'm about to ask you to do but this is for Naruto and to fulfill a promise I made to Minato" Jiraiya said rushing every word. His teammates looked at him questioning what he was talking about. Jiraiya then told them about the promise he had made to Minato and how Minato wanted Naruto to have friends rushing again knowing he had to hurry before the council meeting ended. Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya "Why don't we each grab a new born baby like Naruto and train them together while keeping your promise to Yondaime and Naruto will get friends?" Tsunade looked at Orochimaru like he was an idiot "That may work, except for the fact we cant go around and just take people's new born babies!" Jiraiya thought for a minute then a large grin started to show on his face. His teammates looked at him like he was going insane "Are you alright Jiraiya?" the two asked. "Okay Tsunade get your apprentice Shizune and go to the ninja orphanage and grab a newborn looking baby and meet me at the gates as fast as you can!" Tsunade nodded questioning why she was only getting one brat instead of two if they were each going have a new apprentice but threw the thought aside as she left to get Shizune and a brat. "Orochimaru" Jiraiya called getting his attention while handing him Naruto who was asleep. "Go get your pupil Anko and get Kakashi and Itachi and meet me at the gates as fast as possible!" Orochimaru only nodded and jumped out of the large window. Jiraiya then jumped out of the window headed towards a certain weapon shop.

Jiraiya ran down the street and into the weapon shop that had a closed sign on it. A man swung a katana right at Jiraiya's throat stopping right before it made contact. "Jiraiya-sama? What are you doing here right now I know the kyuubi no kitsune is gone but why are you here?" The weapon shop owner questioned. "I have a huge favor to ask of you" Jiraiya said. The shop owner looked at him with questioning eyes. "You recently had a daughter about a year ago if I'm correct. My teammates and I are going on a long term training mission to raise some children of about a week old and will return when they can become genin. I was wondering if you would be willing to allow one of us sannin to train your daughter?" Jiraiya said quickly. The shop owner's widened and his wife walked in after hearing what Jiraiya had said "This is a rare chance honey, to train with the legendary three. I know we won't be able to see our baby girl for a long while but if we said no to this I'm not sure how she would react when she's older and was told we turned down the chance for her to train with them." The shop owner knew everything she said was true and it really was a rare chance that would maybe never come again. "Alright Jiraiya-sama I am willing to let you train my daughter, just let me say goodbye to her" Jiraiya nodded. The shop owner came out a few minutes later holding a baby girl wrapped in a small blanket and handed her over to Jiraiya. "Take good care of my baby girl Jiraiya-sama, if anything happens to her sannin or not I WILL kill you" The shop owner said very firmly. Jiraiya nodded "You wont regret this" is all the shop owner and his wife heard as Jiraiya disappeared back onto the streets heading to the main gates.

Jiraiya ran up to the gates to find his teammates plus Kakashi, Shizune, Anko, Itachi, Naruto and a baby by the name of Sai. "Tsunade, Orochimaru have you told everyone why were here?" Both sannin nodded while Kakashi spoke up "Why is Uchiha, Itachi here?" Jiraiya looked down at the boy "I think something bad is going to happen to his clan so I felt I should save one and make sure he isn't raised like the other Uchihas." Kakashi nodded showing that he understood. Shizune then spoke up "Where did you get that child Jiraiya-sama?" Everyone's attention went to the child in Jiraiya's arms. "The weapon shop owner had a baby girl about a year ago and I asked him if he would mind us sannin training her until it was time to come back for the genin exams. He said we could and here she is now. Can we get going now before Sensei realizes what were doing and sends someone here to stop us?" Everyone nodded as they started their journey.


End file.
